hate game
by penned-name
Summary: a game haruhi hated the most.
1. Chapter 1

The time to choose is near. I'm caught in the middle with two similar-looking persons, and unlike before when everything started, it's all quite confusing. People say that I'm lucky to have then both, but as friends, yes I am. But now that everything seems to be in a different stir, I just hope I never entered their boxed and small world.

Everything started as a game. On of which I have to know who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru. It's easy to distinguish who was who, but it's not the problem right now. Other than the fact that this is already a different game from what we use to play before, they now hated each other because of me. It's like I ruined everything, their brotherly love, their closeness and their unbreakable-like relationship.

He looked at me straight in the eye. Now I don't know who was he. Is he Hikaru? Or Kaoru? Seemed like it always develops the wrong way in my life. Both of them seemed to change their attitude now that they are fighting over this one thing -me.

"Now, tell me. Are you still in the game Haruhi? You could end it now I know you had your pick."

I silently stared. He approached me awhile a go, as if ready to ambush me at the corner of the hallway.

He then surprisingly smiled. "Don't be worried. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted you to finish the game now. It's just easy. You just have to choose between the two of us. The who-do-you-love Hikaru or Kaoru game."

He stepped forward. And I was cornered, my back leaning on the wall. Any moment now, I could sense it that he'll place his hands on the wall to entrap me, but no. Did he not. He was pulled out b someone from our physical closeness,

"Kaoru! What the hell with you!" So, it was Kauro after all.

"What now? Can you help it if we had just kissed?" Kauro shouted back. Kauro was the less aggressive kind among the twins not long before, but now it seems that Kaoru had also evolved in to an aggressive kind. I could sense it that a fight would happen any moment now. I feel guilty over this.

"Did this guy harassed you Haruhi?!!! Tell me!" He was looking at me. He was more of demanding an answer rather than asking out of concern. He was holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand, with an envelope that has my name on it. It's Tuesday and it's supposed to be his day. Our day.

"It's Tuesday for heaven's sake! Aren't we clear with that? Tuesday and Thursday for me, and Mondays and Wednesdays for Kaoru!" He clutched the flower his holding and threw it away madly.

"We didn't kissed." I said in a soft voice.

Kaoru laughed silently. He felt defiant over the outburst of his brother. Hikaru looked at him sinisterly, red out of rage. I picked up the flowers and walked towards Hikaru to calm him down.

"Stop it you two. Hikaru, let's go now." I clutched his left arm. I don't want this fight to heighten up.

Kaoru just smiled devilishly to his brother. "Do your thing, and by Friday… you'll be crying because she'll be mine." He turned his back and walked away casually as if making his twin madder.

"Damn him." I heard Hikaru whispered in gritted teeth. Now, I know everything would be a disaster. I should have not agreed with this game. I am confused whom I love between the two of them, and I think this game isn't enough to find the answer. Yes, truly, when they are alone with me, they are kind, sweet and good to me, but when they meet, I feel a certain uncomfortable tension I could not take. I am sensing that by Friday, the day settled for me to pick one from them, all of us would end hurt. Especially me.

And so Hikaru and I walked silently. He rummaged from his bag and fished his mp3 player. He offered the other earpiece to me as he put the other to his ear. The music was jumpy and catchy, and yet, i felt imprisoned. But nonetheless, I have no choice but to finish the music... and the rhythm of the game. I don't want to hurt them both, or even only one, but at least with this game, I could also figure out my confusion, and finally finish this rumble once and for all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Please comment if you had the skill of finishing this chap. I am actually confused why I don't get comments when there are actually a number of hits… probably lured on the title? If so, tell me. Haven't finished my story because you get bored somewhere in the middle? Tell me. Constructive criticisms are now allowed. I want to know what's wrong with my writing.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

It was all too weird. 4 songs had passed, and yet, Hikaru is still not talking to me. Well, I know, he's trying to release all the tension he had a while ago with his twin, but, it if has to be like this all day…

There. Now. His favorite band is now playing on his MP3 player.

I didn't know it feels so awkward sharing one of the earpieces with a guy you know mad a while ago, and not to mention, with a guy you truly care about.

I feel that all the pressure's in me. Since this foolish game had started 3 months ago, well, as if I'm not tensed, but the whole scenario is just creeping me out already. I should have not agreed on this game from the very start, for you know, along the game, I realized, love should be felt intuitive and not under the pretense of choice. Just like music, you love the songs because you feel one with it, and not because you chose it out of others demand.

"Tamaki is right Haruhi, the other remaining host club members should at least learn some of the commoner stuffs, I mean, this MP3 doesn't seem any different from my mp4 and I-pod shuffle.

I had no other reply but a smile. Finally. The magic of music is taking effect to him now, as I see him a little bit eased up, his lips curving in to a smile.

If they would only let me love one of them as naturally as that.

"And it lessens all the unnecessary stuffs, you can only save few tracks –that way, you'll only save your real favorites, and get rid of all the clutter." He said while we are walking.

"But really, you don't have to do all of this commoner-experience just to know me better…" I said seriously. It's a little bit weird for him acting Tamaki-like. But, there is just this slight difference. He is way cooler, not the mommy type that sometimes makes me out of breathe.

"There's no point loving a person if you are not willing to accept everything about her… and it's cool. I'm really getting the hang of it."

"Cool." I nodded jokingly. That's the way I like it.

"Yeah, really Haruhi, it's cool." He winked.

Funny, I don't dare to open up and talk about their fight a while ago, even though I know it could help sitting and have a talk about it. I love the two of them equally, and the truth is, the only reason I agreed with this game is that I have to know who loves me more. But talking about how bad I feel that I think I'm getting away of their brotherly love, could get some of my chest pains out, but the fact that it might just ruin Hikaru's day, might as well put it first on the side. I must leave this first, after all it's our last date inside the game, and I'm giving Hikaru all the liberty of what he wants to do this day as to how I will for Kaoru for tomorrow. We will only talk about their fights if he starts the discussion.

"So, what do you want to do today? I'll be giving all the freedom to you… since, well, you know…" Hikaru said, totally opposing what I have in mind.

"You want to go to some place? Want to talk about something? We can do whatever you want… You know that there's nothing I wont do just to make you happy." He continued.

"Hmmm, but I feel not choosing anything today. You might as well do the honors, or maybe we'll end up doing nothing the whole day. And that I say is what we call- wasting time." I teased.

"Ok. If that's what you say so." In a second, he changed his mind. That easy. That's what's cool about Hikaru, he can do without any plans. He looked rather hyper now.

"Hmmm, I don't know, we had pretty much done everything during our previous dates…" He said thinking. I was fishing the mp3 player on his pocket to lower down the volume. It lessened the gap between us, and I can feel his oozing happiness, as I know he is looking on his mp3 as well while I explore the menu.

"AHA! Now I think I am thinking! I got an idea!" He said with a light on his face. We were walking too slow, and too close with one another, my arms already sticking to his skin. It made all my skin hairs to stand up. He could have placed his arms around my shoulders, but I think, he wasn't (as always) that touchy-feely.

He removed his earpiece and mine as well. "You know what, we could have the time of our lives on this one. We'll surely have a blast!" He got rid of his Mp3 and zipped it safe inside his jacket.

"Well now you are talking! You are really sure are you?"

That's the way it goes I guess- Hikaru's always great and confident… never boastful. But when it's about this game when he is fighting with his brother over me, things really change. He grabbed my hand and took the lead to take me to a place I don't know.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said while his hand holding mine, cupped together. We ran, and all I can do along with it was laugh and enjoy the breeze that touches my skin. Well, I don't need any happy music with this one… I am so busy forgetting all my problems now, and I guess I'm happy enough to even recognize any music to start with.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here we are!" He said, arms open as if he owns the place.

"Ahh…uh…" I panted, the run made me in need to gasp for some air. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees for support.

"Wait. I need to get some air… ah… uh, you made me all sweaty… oh, gosh, it's so hot." I fanned my hand to my face. "uh…ah, How can I go on with our date with all of this sweat. Ha. Ha. hahahah." I said trying to laugh with all the air gasping.

He bent down and he raised his eyebrows. His smile meant something as if telling me- you are still not getting it are you?

I raised my chin and looked up to see where exactly we are.

"HITACHIIN club and resort house?" I asked disbelieving. "You are actually taking me to a resort house?" I said smiling. So he owns the place after all.

He just shrugged his shoulders and took my hand once again. And then there it went again. He ran, almost like dragging me, but not quite… I was letting him drag me. We passed by the entrance and the guards went saluting on us.

"Good Morning Sir! May you enjoy your swim today with your girlfriend."

"Ciao! And we will…" He said grinning.

And so, our run begins again. I don't know, but I think this is getting more and more exciting.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I had chap 3 written in paper. I just didn't type it because you might get bored if a chapter is too long. Ciao. PLEASE REVIEW. I BADLY NEED IT.**


End file.
